The Fade Out Vol 1 5
| StoryTitle1 = The Broken Ones | Synopsis1 = Gil Mason headed out to Ojai, a small city where Al Kamp owned a ranch, with Charlie Parish for script rewrites. When Charlie would go on set, he gave instructions to Gil to lay low. However, Gil couldn't stay away from alcohol and ended up at a bar drinking the day away. When Al Kamp arrived, Gil sneaked to the front of the bar as he had been blacklisted and didn't want to be seen. However, Phil Brodsky suddenly taps Gil on the shoulder and asks where the old man is located. Gil tells him he's in the back with a b-girl. Phil finds Al Kamp attempting to molest a young b-girl and pulls him out. He then takes Gil for a ride and tells him he needs to leave town, immediately. Meanwhile on set, Franz Schmitt becomes furious with the script re-writes. He yells at Charlie Parish that they are crap and he needs to rework them. Charlie told him he knew and that he told him that before he wrote it the way Franz had requested. When Charlie returns home, Gil is nowhere to be found. He begins to lose faith in Gil. The next day he pretends to throw a big fit to stall as he didn't have any re-writes ready for him. Meanwhile, Dotty gave him a stink eye for not paying her attention at the party the night before. Maya later gives him advice to send flowers and apologize for everything as she heads back to her cabin with him. Charlie suddenly recalls a time when he was in the woods with Valeria Sommers. They stumbled upon Al Kamp molesting a girl and Valeria stepped up and saved the girl. Al Kamp becomes furious and says she's been stuck up, ever since she was a little girl. As Phil Brodsky drops Gil off at a gas station, he tells him he's like Don Quixote. He's a joke and he doesn't even realize it. He tells him about a young homosexual actor they had at the ranch one-time. He was told to keep clean but he refused. Phil had to clean up as they didn't want the bad publicity and he took the guy out with brass knuckles. He asks Gil if he understand or if he needs to get out the brass knuckles to convince him to stay away from Hollywood. Gil says he understands and suddenly becomes determined to bring down Hollywood as a personal vendetta. | Solicit = Someone knows who killed Valeria Sommers, but can our "heroes" find them without exposing themselves? And will their search lead them to answers they don't want to find? | Editor1_1 = David Brothers | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Sean Phillips | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = Elizabeth Breitweiser | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * An article by Devin Faraci, "Jimmy Stewart's War" is included at the end of this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }}